deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ethank14/Battle of the Mascots: Nintendo vs. Sony
It's a battle of the mascots: Mario Samus, Link, Fox, and Sonic vs. Spyro, Ratchet, Kratos, Snake, and Jak WHICH TEAM IS DEADLIEST? Team Nintendo's Weapons: Team Sony's Weapons: Snake is sitting in a forest when he hears the sound of something flying through the air. He dodges and turns to face the attacker who laughs and says with an electronically altered voice you really are as good as they say, i have a job for you to do... hovering over Brinstar is a galactic fedaration ship holding Mario Sonic Link Fox and samus. they are discussing plans to use incase of another incident like the subspace emmisary when they hear a ship landing and run to investigate. as they enter the hanger snake shoots his rocket launcher killing Mario. N:1234 S12345 As the rest of the nintendo characters scatter Snake yells to his team remember we need three of them alive as he runs off after Link. Kratos is following Fox down a corridor when fox is stoped by an airlock. As he turns he sees Kratos readying hys typhon's rage and fires hwever fox uses his reflector to send it back at Kratos injuring him. the ghost of sparta takes this in sttride and using his chain blades to block the blaster shots and uses an atlas quake to knock fox off balance and injuring himhowever as he swings his blades fox initiates his fire fox and melts the chains causing the blads to fly harmlessly in the other direction Kratos extreemly angry summopns the blade of olympus in order to finish off his opponent. right as it is summoned he uses it to slice fox as he tries to use his fox illusion cutting off his arm, however, as kratos raises the blade to deliver the final blow fox uses his fox illusion one more time to knock them both in the airlock Kratos recovers first and skewers Fox however as he is reaching for the door it shuts nad the lock opens sucking them out into space N123 S1234 Link is walking sown another passage when he hears a noise behind him he notches an arrow into his bow and fires killing spyro who was to buse thanking sonic to notice. Thanks, Sonic says shooting link a quick thumbs up before going off to find another sony character N123 S123 As link turns he sees Ratchet he draws an arrow only to have his pow incinerated by a shot from the combuste. Damn!!! you, says link who starts throwing bombs. RAtchet however laughs and says, you can't beat be with such simple weapons, however he straif jumps to many times and runs into a magic orb set earlier which burns his arm. He then draws the negotiator and fires a rocket sending shrapnel into links back kniocking him out. N12 S123 Meanwhile sonic finds Jak and honing attacks him trying to use the element of superise it doesnt work however and Jak blasts him out of the air using his fireballs. Ypu may be quick hedghog but can you beat the speed of blue... as Jak is distracted by his speach sonic Spin dashes into him knocking the eco out of his hand. no matter, Jak said as he pulls out his red mod run and slowly edges twords the blue eco. Sonic however uses amy's hammer to knock himself into the eco absorbing it. he uses this speed to punch through Jak's heart. N12 S12 As the blue eco startxs wearing out he finds Ratchet and hiting them both knocking them down "seemingly" knocking them out N1? S1? Samus and snake are facing off in the Hanger. Samus shooting missles and Snake RPG missles however Sasmus gaing the upper hand and attaches the graple beam to Snake and is about to electrocute him when Ratchet Fires the ryno. Though the power suit absorbed most of the impact it was still wnough to knock her out. N S12 As snake and Ratchet are waiting to drop off the three unconscious heroes the mysterious hirer surveys the heroe's bodies. Youv'e done well now its time for your payment. Ratchet, says clank doesnt this man seem framiliar ot you? now that you mention it.. Its to late however as ratchet and snake are stabed with razor sharp claws. N0 S0 ITs all going according to plan mwahahahahahahahhaah (he freezes and a sitcom starts to play) Experts opinion : Sonys warriors had more experience killing thats why they won. Also looks like something evil is brewing Category:Blog posts